


Truth or dare

by LezziPride_Korrasami



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Cunnilingus, F/F, Sleepovers, Slight anal play, Smut, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LezziPride_Korrasami/pseuds/LezziPride_Korrasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami wants to play a sexy game of Truth or Dare at her sleepover with Korra ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. So be gentle with the commentary. 
> 
> Author confession: Was writing this in the library as my friend walked up behind me, reading my draft xD so embarrassed

****Asami Sato. _The_ Asami Sato…genius engineer…heiress of Future Industries…my best friend and my crush for the longest time just invited me to a sleepover. Just the two us. Ugh, I’m so nervous. My dad drove me to Asami’s mansion and parked in front of her house.

            “Have fun, sweetie,” my dad said as I got out the car.

            “I will. I’ll see you and mom in the morning. Don’t forget to feed Naga,” I waved him goodbye. As my dad drove off, I walked up to the Sato mansion. I approached the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and appeared Asami sporting a red V neck top with a little cleavage showing, a black denim skirt, and black ballet flats with red bows on them. Her raven black hair cascaded over her left shoulder. Her beautiful face was decorated with her trademark red lipstick and purple eyeshadow. Every time I see her, it’s like I’m meeting her for the very first time all over again.

            “Korra! You made it,” Asami said, embracing me in a hug.

            “Thanks for inviting me over Asami,” I said, returning the hug. Spirits, her hair smells so good. Like jasmine with a hint of oil.

            “Come on in before you catch your death, Avatar,” she smirked. She stood aside as I walked into her mansion.

            “I thought we were gonna stop with the nicknames…Salami,” I smirked.

            “Okay, fine.” We walked upstairs to her bedroom.

            “My dad is away on a business trip for the weekend. So we have the whole house to ourselves.”

            “So we’re completely alone?” I said as heat rushed to my cheeks.

            “That’s not a problem is it?”

            “No, not at all.”

            “Good,” she winked at me. We entered her bedroom and sat down on her bed.

            “Wanna play a game of Truth or Dare?”

            “Truth or dare?”

            “Yeah. A person who picks truth has to honestly answer the other’s person question. If they pick a dare, they have to do what the other person says.”

            “Okay. Sounds easy enough.”

            “I’ll go first. I choose Dare.”

            “Okay…um…sing your favorite song.” I always loved it when Asami sung. She has the most beautiful voice.

            “Really Korra? At least pick something more exciting,” she smiled.

            “Hey, you said if the person picks dare, they had to do what the other person says.”

            “Oh, all right,” she cleared her throat. “Tell me something I need to know. Then take my breath and never let it go. If you just let me invade your space. I'll take the pleasure, take it with the pain. And if in the moment I bite my lip. Baby, in that moment you'll know this is. Something bigger than us and beyond bliss. Give me a reason to believe it. 'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder. And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder. Baby, love me harder.”

            “Amazing as always, Sami” I applauded.

            “I aim to please my number one fan,” she winked. “Your turn Korra. Truth or dare?”

            “Truth.”

            “What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done?”

            “When I admitted my feelings for Mako.”

            “Yeah, that was pretty bad,” she chuckled.

            “I really like you and I think we were meant for each other!” she laughed.

            “Whatever! Your turn. Truth or dare?”

            “Truth.”

            “If you weren’t the heir of Future Industries and a genius engineer, would you rather be an athlete, pop singer, or a model?”

            “Interesting….I’d have to pick athlete.”

            “Wow. Really? I would have thought model or singer.”

            “That’s what most people would expect from me. But you know I like to exceed people’s expectations they set for me. You can’t be afraid to mix it up sometimes.”

            “Interesting point.” Asami was always the type to excel over people’s expectations. Based on appearances, she seems like a prissy beautiful elegant rich girl but she is so much more than that. I mean a prissy girl wouldn’t be a genius engineer and a complete badass in marital arts.

            “Your turn Korra. Truth or dare?”

            “Truth.”

            “Oh, come on! You can’t do all Truths, Korra.”

            “Maybe next time.”

            “Fine. If your life was a movie, who would you have play you?”

            “I guess….Zendaya?”

            “Really?”

            “Well I don’t know,” I laughed. “That’s a hard question.”

            “I’d probably have Megan Fox play me.”

            “I can see it. Truth or dare?”

            “Truth.”

            “What’s the stupidest thing that you’ve ever done?”

            “When we took my dad’s newest Satomobile for a joy ride and ended up crashing it.”

            “Yeah, that was pretty bad,” I laughed.

            “But we had fun…up until that moment of course.”

            “Yeah.”

            “Truth or dare?”

            “Dare.”

            “Finally! It has to be a good one. Oh! I dare you to lick frosting off my face.”

            “ Asami!”

            “Hey if you don’t wanna do it, that’s fine.”

            “No! I mean…I’ll do it.”

            She gave me a soft smile. She left her room for a moment and came back with a tub of frosting and a spoon. She opens the tub and dips the spoon it. She rubs the frosting covered spoon on the right side of her cheek. I leaned into her. I licked the frosting off until her cheek was clean.

            “That tickles Korra!” she giggled.

            “It was _your_ dare.”

            “Touché.”

            “Truth or dare Asami?”

            “Truth.”

            “Are you more of a boobs girl or a butt kind of girl?”

            “Easy! Butts, especially yours,” she smirked, pinching my butt.

            “Ow. Hey!” I yelped, rubbing the spot she pinched.

            “Couldn’t help myself,” she winked.

            “Mean.”

            “Truth or dare Korra?”

            “Truth.”

            “Ugh!” she groaned. “Have you done any naughty things at a club or a bar?”

            “Way to dig deep Sami.”

            “Just humor me and answer the question.”

            “No I have not.”

            “Okay.”

            “Truth or dare?”

            “Truth.”

            “Have you ever done it in a car?”

            “Are you seriously asking _me_ if I’ve done it in a car?”

            “Well…have you?”

            “I could have but no. The girl didn’t seem to pick up on my signals.”

            “She sounds pretty dim.”

            “I wouldn’t say that. More like…inexperienced.”

            “Hmm.”

            “Truth or dare?”

            “Truth.”

            “Ever fooled around in water?”

            “Seriously?”

            “Hey, you asked me if I ever fooled around in a car.”

            “No but could have. I was too nervous to make a move.”

            “ _You_ were too nervous to make a move? You always seemed so…straight-forward.”

            “That’s the only straight thing about me.”

            “Don’t I know it?” Asami chuckled at my corny joke.

            “Your turn.”

            “Truth.”

            “Have you ever tasted yourself?”

            “Yes.”

            “And you say _I’m_ straight-forward?”

            “I’m supposed to be honest remember? Besides you asked.”

            “Touché.”

            “Truth or dare?”

            “Dare.”

            “I dare you to unzip to my skirt…without using your hands.”

            My face abruptly turned a dark shade of red. “Okay,” I gulped. Asami walked over to her dresser and pulled out a silk scarf. I stared at her wide-eyed. “And so you won’t cheat…hands behind your back.”

            I put my hands behind my back and she tied my wrists together with the scarf. It wasn’t tight enough to cut off circulation but it would still be impossible to escape. Asami laid down on her bed and I took a position in between her long porcelain white legs.

            “Whenever you’re ready.”

            I took a deep breath. I leaned down and clamped on the skirt’s zipper with my teeth. I looked up at Asami and she nodded, giving me the okay to continue. I slowly slide the zipper down as far as I could get it. Just from the opening, I could see Asami’s lacy underwear. Much to my surprise it was blue.

            “Blue underwear? I would have thought black or red,” I said, raising an eyebrow.

            “So you’ve been picturing what underwear I wear?” she smirked.

            “What?! I mean…!” I stuttered.

            “I’m just teasing Korra,” she laughed. I sighed and got off her. Asami raised up from her bed and untied my hands. I feel her hot breath against my neck.

            “Besides, I wore these specifically for you,” she whispered into my ear. If her goal was to make me redder than wine, she is definitely succeeding. She placed the scarf back inside her dresser.

            “Are you trying to torture me?”

            “Maybe,” she winked at me.

            “Truth or dare?”

            “Dare.”

            “Kiss me.”

            She leaned for a kiss. Her lips were full and tender. The kiss was electric, seductively shocking. She kissed me with such desire and intensity; it was like nothing I’d ever experienced. My whole body was electrified as tingles ran down my flesh and inside my veins. She pulled back and looked deep into my eyes.

            “Truth or dare?” You have got to be kidding me.

            “Truth,” I pouted.

            “What do you want me to do to you Korra?” Wait, what? Was…was this actually happening?

            “Yes Korra, it’s actually happening. Now answer the question.” Fucking a! Did I say that out loud?

            “Do whatever you like Asami.”

            She smiled and leaned into me. She kissed me. She began probing my mouth with her tongue. I pulled her in close, pressing my body against hers. I explored her mouth with my tongue. I passionately wanted her more than anything. I began reaching under her shirt.

            “Sorry. I can’t hold back any longer…I want you,” I whispered in her ear.

            “It’s ok. I want it to be you, Korra,” she smiled. Uttering those sweet words sent chills throughout my body.

            I removed her top for her and undid the hooks to her bra. She removed my top and undid my jeans. I took of my sports bra and boxer briefs. She stared at my sculpted muscles as she traced my abs with her fingertips. I moaned at the sensation of her touch. I laid her down onto the bed. I nibbled on her ear. My tongue trailed down her neck. I reached out to her breasts and fondled them. She moaned with pleasure as I caressed and massaged her breasts. I leaned into her and took one of her erected nipples into my mouth. She threw her head back in pleasure. I was amazed at how it grew hard between my lips. I kissed her stomach. I pulled her skirt off and tossed it aside. I bit at the little triangle of cloth that constituted the front of Asami’s panties and tugged them down, slowing sliding her panties down her ankles.

            “So cute,” I smirked. She laughed as she rolled her eyes. I leaned into her pussy and began licking her clit. Pulling Asami open with my fingers, I secured my lips around her clit and began to suck, sending her over the edge. I slid my tongue in and out of her wet hole. Her pussy began throbbing like crazy.

            “Nn..ah…!” she moaned. I looked into her eyes…they were filled with desire and passion. I knew she wanted more. I wet my fingers with my tongue and dipped them inside her warm pussy.

            “Uh…Mmm…!”

            “You’re so tight, Sami!” I shoved my fingers into her wet, hot core. Slowly drawing them in and out, I began to lick the hood that hides her clit.

            “Ahh…ah…!”

            I drew my fingers out of her pussy, my newly-coated digits gliding more easily over her swollen clit. I began to massage her clit in slow circles, gradually building up speed.

           “…Mm…Ah…Ahhh…!”

           I lifted my wet fingers to my mouth and sucked her creaminess off of them.

           “Korra…please…”

           “What? Not enough for you?” I smirked.

           “Not enough,” she gasped.  I positioned myself on top of her. I began grinding my pussy against hers slowly, and then started picking up speed.

           “Nn…Ah, Ahh! I’m gonna cum…” she moaned.

           “It’s ok. Go ahead and cum.” I told her, grinding harder.

           “Ah…nn!” she moaned, as her body quivers and convulses pressed against me. Seconds later, Asami begins coming. I also reach my peak and together we share a moment of connected ecstasy. I could feel her warm cum dripping down her thighs.

           I stared at her gorgeous naked body. Her aroused face, the way her nipples were still so erect, her pussy dripping with cum.

           “Spirits, the way you look right now…so fucking sexy. You make me wanna do it again,” I confessed.

           She smiled, pulled my body into hers, and kissed me. My heart is beating like mad just from her kissing me and the feel of her warm body just arouses me even more.  She flips us over, now she’s on top of me. She kissed  and licked. my breasts, leaving imprints of her lipstick all over. She gently pinched my nipples. That sent me over the edge. She smirked at my reaction. 

           “On your hands and knees,” she demanded. I got down on my hands and knees.

           “Be gentle with me, Sami,” I smiled.

           She smirks at my answer. I could tell from that look on her face that she was about to rock my world. I could feel her moist tongue inside my asshole. I groaned and quivered just from penetration. She grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to her face.

           “Mmm…”

           She started massaging my clit with her fingers as she dipped her tongue in and out of my asshole.

           “Spirits! My clit is so fucking sensitive…you’re gonna make me cum,” I moaned. She dipped her fingers inside my warm pussy, drawing them in and out. Asami’s fingers slowly moved around inside me. My pussy began throbbing like never before. I blocked out my voice with my hand, trying to avoid further embarrassment.

           “No…let out your voice. I want to hear it,” she wished. I moved my hand from my mouth.

           “…Mm…Ah…Ahhh…!” I was closing in fast.

           "Sami, I can't hold out much longer."

           "Go ahead Korra...let go." She traced my spine with her tongue and nibbled on neck. She flicked my earlobe with her tongue.

           I reached my climax. “Nh…aaahh…!” I moaned as my body trembled. My warm creaminess dripped down my thighs.

           “Spirits! Best…sleepover…ever,” I gasped.


End file.
